


A Hollow Where Your Heart Rests

by unsettled



Series: Turned [3]
Category: Blade (Movie Series), Inception (2010)
Genre: Comment Fic, Crossover, Other, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-21
Updated: 2010-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:45:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some days – some nights - Eames wakes dizzy and disoriented.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hollow Where Your Heart Rests

Some days – some nights - Eames wakes dizzy and disoriented, his mouth unbearably dry, his head throbbing in time with the walls as they pulse, madly. He stumbles from the bed in search of something, something cool and wet – and stumbles is the right word, because he half falls to the ground, catches himself on the wall only to have his head rush, everything blotted out by colored dots and all sound fading away. It catches him by surprise when a hand cradles his elbow.

Hannibal is there, at his side, supporting him as he sways, leading him gently to where cool, blessed water awaits. And he should; after all, Eames has a fair idea why he's woken like this, and it's only confirmed by a glance down. Not only is his chest streaked with dried blood, there's a dull ache on either side of his throat, and he knows any mirror will show him the twin bites, adorning either side of the hollow of his throat like brands, like marks of possession, and that's not far off.

He wishes they wouldn't both latch on at the same time; he's only human, after all, and there's a limited supply of blood in his veins. But it's not use trying to remind them of this. All it takes is one glance at Hannibal's expression to remind him.

Concerned, but unremorseful.


End file.
